


La buena acción del día

by Aryblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryblack/pseuds/Aryblack
Summary: Publiqué esto en mi cuenta de ff.net el 23 de septiembre del 2009 tras el S05E02.





	La buena acción del día

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué esto en mi cuenta de ff.net el 23 de septiembre del 2009 tras el S05E02.

\- Así que... la última noche en la tierra. ¿Qué planes tienes?

Es su última noche entre los vivos, o eso parece haberle dicho Castiel, que está seguro de su final tras encontrar a Rafael.

\- Sentarme aquí tranquilamente

Se toma unos segundos para responder.

\- Venga, tío, ¿no se te ocurre nada? ¿Hmm? Alcohol, mujeres...

Es nombrar esas dos palabras y Castiel se remueve en su silla, mirándole repentinamente nervioso.

\- Has estado con una mujer antes, ¿no? -el ángel se envara, mirando al frente, mientras Dean sigue hablándole- No me estarás diciendo que no has hecho guarradas en Ciudad Nube, ¿no?

Su compañero resopla por la nariz antes de hablar.

\- Nunca tuve la ocasión, ¿vale? -además de incómodo parece un poco molesto.

Dean supone que no es de los temas que Castiel controla, siendo un ángel y todo eso. Pero joder, cuántos años tiene, ¿cuatro mil? Probablemente más. Habría sido fácil encontrar un momento en todo ese tiempo donde escabullirse del coro de harpas y pegarse un buen homenaje entre unos muslos generosos.

Se muerde la lengua y aprieta los labios, tratando de no mirarle. Si lo hace explotará en carcajadas.

La solución le salta a la cabeza al instante.

\- Está bien -dice, asintiendo y poniéndose en marcha. La chaqueta está sobre la silla libre-. Hay dos cosas en este mundo que sé seguro. La primera: Epi y Blas son gays. La segunda: NO vas a morir virgen. No mientras yo esté aquí. Vamos.

Se dirige hacia la puerta, sin mirar a Castiel. Sabe que le sigue, intrigado y nervioso, hasta el coche. El Impala ronronea al encender el motor, como saludo, y Castiel se agarra a sus rodillas mientras el humano al que sacó del infierno conduce sin decir nada. No sabe ni por qué le ha seguido. Desde que volvió tras el encontronazo con el arcángel no ha sido el mismo. Todo está menos claro, las cosas ya no son blancas o negras, y hay una cantidad de grises tan grande que el error se ha convertido en el pan de cada día.

Cuando el coche se detiene Castiel mira el edificio que se alza frente ellos. Tiene toda la pinta de uno de esos bares de carretera en los que Dean suele hacer caja jugando al billar o al poker, pero Dean todavía no ha salido del vehículo, mira dentro de su cartera y cuenta los billetes de forma rápida antes de mirarle con un alzamiento de cejas y abrir la puerta de golpe. Castiel le imita, intrigado.

Sólo con entrar ya sabe que está en uno de esos lugares. Sodoma y Gomorra no eran muy distintas a lo que ambiente se refería. Una casa de depravación.

Dean le detiene en la huida nada más verle la cara, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Le rodea con el brazo y se lo lleva a la barra. Hay luces fluorescentes moradas, rojas y rosas, por lo que no se puede ver bien, pero lo suficiente para saber que en esa barra puede encontrar suciedad del año en el que abrieran aquel agujero. Le obliga a sentarse y le escucha hablar con un tipo. Hablan de chicas y de tarifas. No quiere mirar, pero ve por el rabillo del ojo que Dean le suelta algunos de los billetes al tipo de la barra y éste llama a dos... señoritas. Espera que sean señoritas. Sería mucho peor que fueran casadas. Eso sería más pecado aún, todavía.

Una de las chicas le sonríe, moviéndose sinuosa y sobándole un brazo. Se le pone la piel de gallina y no se atreve ni a tragar saliva. Ve a Dean reír entre dientes.

\- Venga, Cas, no tienes que pensar. ¡Es tu última noche! -las mujeres deben pensar que se casa al día siguiente. Es lo más probable. Se acerca a su oído para hablarle-. Sólo ve y disfruta. Es la mejor de todo el local.

No puede contestarle siquiera. La jovencita que le sonreía le agarra del brazo y se lo lleva hacia el lado opuesto al que se dirige su compañera de trabajo.

Las sábanas de la cama parecen limpias. Hay frasquitos sobre la mesilla y cuadritos plateados en un cuenco.

\- No nos han presentado -habla, cercano a la histeria. No sabe qué hacer-. Me llamo Castiel.

\- Y yo me llamo Maddie y estoy encantada de conocerte -le dice la chica antes de propinarle un ligero empujón para lanzarlo a la cama y subirse sobre él a continuación.

Dean está tirando el condón a la papelera cuando el dueño entra por la puerta sin llamar apenas. Le mira fuera de sí.

\- Coge tus cosas y lárgate ahora mismo.

Dean le mira extrañado y abre la boca para hablar pero el tipo no le deja.

\- Y llévate a ese amigo tuyo. ¡Me cago en su madre! ¡No se os ocurra volver!

No tarda mucho en vestirse. Castiel está fuera, apoyado contra el Impala. No lleva su gabardina.

\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado, Cas?

\- Bueno...

La convirtió. Al cristianismo. Ven a la chica largarse dejando al dueño con dos palmos de narices, llevándose el abrigo del ángel puesto.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

\- No me jodas -estalla en carcajadas, mirando a Castiel, que se despide de su nueva amiga con un gesto con la mano- Maddie se tenía que llamar.

Puede que Castiel muriera o no al final de la noche, pero nadie podría decir que hizo algo bueno en su última noche.

Dean tendría que buscar otros medios de impedir que no muriera virgen.


End file.
